Eternity doesn't always mean forever
by mikaru-addicts
Summary: Mikan and Hotaru have been accepted in a new achool..by whom?..well you have to read to know and yeah eternity doesn't always mean forever because the only predictable thing about life is its unpredictability. will UPDATE SOON


Disclaimer:mika-ru doesn't own GA, Tachibana-san does :)

Chapter1: New School?

The Japan's economic growth started, it has maintained the status of the best company and kept growing and then reached the level of multinational renowned corporation, and its name is Hyuuga Corporation. They are the producers of Oil, Automobile, Gadgets, and Telecommunication sites. If you are a citizen of Japan, you should know that the Hyuuga created a kingdom and therefore is Japan's biggest conglomerate. On the day they had managed to increase their imports by 1 trillion yen, the government granted the favor of the president of Hyuuga Corporation to build an elite school for his grandchildren and they named it Alice University.

The Alice University is known for its high standard education and only elite sons/daughters can enter this prestigious school. Although the Hyuuga owns this school, the governments still negotiates in the owner and give funds to improve its facilities and grounds. There are many job opportunities that is waiting outside after you graduated in this university. Almost all the owners of the huge company in Japan are from this school. This University proves its power not only in Tokyo but all over the world.

While the whole world is busy from their jobs and some business, a certain brunette is lying in her bed and sleeping peacefully..

* * *

She lightly presses the button on her alarm clock and got up. She robs her hazel brown eyes and goes to her wardrobe to get her uniform. She prepares her things and lays it in her bed and then she enters in the bathroom. After a few more minutes, she changes her clothes and prepares something to eat before she leaves. She eats her biscuits and drinks some hot instant coffee and then brushes her teeth. A moment later, she goes out and then picks her shoes in the shoe cabinet and then goes off for school.

Mikan's POV

I am Mikan Sakura. I am 15 years old and currently studying at Ouran Academy. I am not beautiful like any normal teenagers but I don't care about my looks. I have a long wavy dark brown hair that reached up to my waist and big auburn eyes. They say that I have a pitiful personality but there is only one who understands and cares for me. My beloved Best friend, Hotaru Imai. She's same age as me and she's very pretty with her hypnotizing amethyst eyes, dark raven hair and white porcelain skin. Some students say that she is a blackmailer and the "Money maker" because she will do anything just to earn money.

A few minutes later, I reached the school ground that reveals many students that are busy in their own worlds. I walk and walk until I reached the main building. I saw Hotaru together with the school principal.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her but she only glared at me in returned,

"Ohayou , I bet your best friend already says to you about your scholarship in Alice Academy??"The principal says at me,

"Huh? What scholarship?" I asked, I gave Hotaru a what-the-heck-is-this look and she only look at me without any emotions on her face,

"Do you remember the form I gave to you a week ago??"The principal asked to me,

"Yeah, what about that?" I answered, yeah I remembered that one. We should give pictures and our birth certificate and other crap.

"The Alice University called and told me that you guys already qualified without even taking the exams." The principal explained,

"Huh? Is that all?" I asked again, weird. How come they only selected two of us?

"Yeah, In fact they are surprise by your performance. Only few had been given this kind of opportunity." The principal said to us,

"oh,I see. Is that okay if we both transfer school?" I asked our principal and she smiled and holds my hands,

" school will be honored" the principal said,

"Alright then, Well, we wil-"I was about to answer when Hotaru cut my word,

"It's a privilege ma'am, but both Mikan and I are contented in our school. We don't have to transfer" Hotaru answered.

"Is that so? I heard that the administrator there give $1000(a/n: about 90000 yen) a month as an allowance it's a waste if you don't accept it" the principal says with a smirk. She knows that Hotaru is a money lover.

"When does the Alice University class will start? We should hurry and meet the administrator then" Hotaru said and has a money sign flashing in her eyes. I just sweat dropped in her action.

The principal just chuckled. "Well then, we should ready your requirements and later on you will be able to study at Alice academy" our principal said and proceed to her paper works. Hotaru and I left.

While walking I can't help but to ask Hotaru about this unexpected school change.

"Don't you think it's a little weird? I mean hello, many of our classmate passed their forms and then only the two of us were accepted. "I said, there is a little worried tone on my voice.

"It's ok they will give us cash monthly and free school expenses." Hotaru replied, this is expected from her. We walked until we reach our class room and started our class.

Normal POV

After class, the principal called Mikan and Hotaru again to her office and gave them 2 black envelopes with gold seals on it. They opened it and saw a map and some of their school records. Mikan looked at Hotaru and gave her a questioning look and then Hotaru asked the principal.

"What are these?" Hotaru asked and scan again the papers.

"Those are your school records. The administrator of Alice University said that the both of you should pass it to them personally on the first day of your class." The principal said and sat on her big comfy office chair.

"When will we start?" Mikan asked,

"Tomorrow, do you know where the Alice University is located?" The principal answered and typed something on her laptop. The both of them are surprise because the unexpected events are happening so fast. The both of them nodded in reply.

"Good. I think that it's not that far away at your apartments. Classes are start at 8:00am and you should be there at 7:30 for your orientation. Is there any questions?" the principal explained to them clearly.

"What are we going to wear?" Mikan asked and listened at the principal attentively.

The principal retrieved 2 big black boxes located under her desk and then gave them 1 box each. "That will be your uniform this winter. There are 3pairs of uniform there and a pair of black shoes. You're so lucky because all of them are free as a part of your scholarship." The principal said and went back to her chair. Both Mikan and Hotaru just nodded and nodded in reply then left the room instantly.

'These events are happening so fast. I thought this scholarship-thing is not that serious." Mikan says as she put the black envelop in the big black box.

"We can't do anything about it anyway. Just good luck to us tomorrow." Hotaru said while putting the black envelope in her bag. They both went to their respective apartment. Since they are neighbors Mikan suggested that they should go there together. At first, Hotaru objected because she knows that Mikan is always late but the brunette protested and begged for this. Hotaru can't stand her loudness anymore so she agreed.

Mikan is impatiently waiting in the bus station and waiting for Hotaru. She is clad with a black skirt that reached her upper knee and a black cardigan jacket with a white dress shirt that has a blue necktie inside. She wears high socks that reached her knee and black flat shoes. She has a big pink shoulder bag with a sakura petal printed on it. She's nervous but she's kinda excited about this whole new thing awaiting. She thought that Hotaru is there but to her surprise she's not there yet. She called Hotaru using her orange cellular phone.

"Where are you Hotaru? It's almost 7:00 and we should be there at 7:30." Mikan said then she felt someone tapped her shoulder. She closed the phone then turns and saw Hotaru. She is also wearing the same uniform and shoes with a purple and white backpack.

"I'm not excited about this crap so I woke up late." Hotaru said as she put her violet cellular phone in her bag.

"Nani?! I'm not excited about this thing also." Mikan said while pouting cutely.

"You're not good in lying idiot. Let's go. We should be there early right?" Hotaru said as she dragged Mikan inside the bus.

"Mou! Who are you calling idiot, you money freak!" says the pissed off Mikan. Hotaru just ignored her loudness then Mikan stopped making noise because she feltl that many eyes are staring at her. She just smile at them and bow. 'Baka' Hotaru thought.

After 20 minutes the bus stops at the front of the Alice Academy. Mikan and Hotaru go at the front gate and they couldn't help but to gasped at the sight of the school. The Alice University is the most awesome school they ever saw. For one thing, it's not just one building like there school before. There's a separate building for the library, The computer center, The performing art center, one huge and wide school ground, The Preparatory Level, Elementary level, High school building , Middle school building and almost 10 buildings for the college located at the other side of the school. The dorms, or "houses," as Alice University calls them, are all lined up on one long street and there are trees all over the place.

But the coolest sight is the Main Building. It' made of gray stone with ivy crawling all over the walls in the summer. It has two gray towers and stone gargoyles peering down from just about every-where!

"It's not a school. It's a castle!" Mikan says while her eyes are twinkling at the sight.

"Don't be such a child. It's just a huge and exaggerated school." Hotaru says while hiding her amazement at the school.

"Geez, don't hide it Hotaru. I know you're amaze also." Mikan says as she gave Hotaru a wide smile.

"Yeah right. Whatever baka." Hotaru says as they start walking to the main building.

When they reach the building Hotaru open the door and reveal a very magnificent wide room. There are gold chandeliers hanging on the ceiling, the walls are painted dark white and there are paintings everywhere. There is a grand 2-stairs that has a red carpet in it at the center of the building. An Old looking man came and gives them a warm smile. He's wearing a gray suit and has a black collar in it. Mikan and Hotaru just smile at him and the man give them keys.

"Welcome to Alice University Hotaru Imai and Mikan Sakura. I'm Principal Yakima, the head of this school. I'm very impress at your skills so I think you both deserve our scholarship. That thing that I give you is the key for your respective locker. All you're school things like, a binder that serve as your notebook, your gym uniform and your class schedules are there. Your books are on the library just show your ID and then the librarian will give that to you. About your Monthly fee," The principal explain to Mikan and Hotaru. Hotaru's eyes twinkle when the principal talks about the monthly allowance and Mikan just sweat dropped at this.

The principal handed them the credit cards and Hotaru and Mikan gladly accept it. "You can widraw your money monthly in all banks through this. If you have no more question just proceed to your Building and get your things. Gambantte." The principal says and then he enters on his room. The Middle school building is not that far away in the main building so they find it easily. They enter the hall and they easily find the Locker. They open their locker.

"Wow. Am I dreaming or what?" Mikan says as she scanned the locker she saw an orange binder and has a plenty refill notebooks in it. She also saw her gray gym suits. It's like a sweater with a hood and gray jogging pants. She saw her class schedule; smile at it in put her notebook.

On the other hand, Hotaru just don't say a word and just saw her class schedule and notebook then put them in her violet pack bag.

They start walking in the hallway and compare each other's schedule. They're both happy because the class will start in 8:00am and end in 3:00pm. The both protagonist says that they should have part-time jobs even though they have their monthly allowance. They enter in their room, it's expected that it's huge and expensive looking. All the students start looking at them and start whispering to one another and Mr. Narumi, their homeroom teacher, introduced them in the class.

Mr. Narumi has his usual carefree smile and spoke. "Ohayou minna-san! These are the new transfer student, Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai. I hope you will be good at them."

"Hai!" the class chorused. Since they are new, let them choose their own seat. Mikan and Hotaru decided to seat at the back so that they'll become invisible to the socialize-looking class.

"Neh, We will have our long test this whole day so be prepared." Mr. Narumi says and winks at the two lads at the back. Mikan and Hotaru just stare at each other and just go with the flow.

_Later on that day…_

The only thing that can be heard along the Middle School Building is the 'tic-tac' of the clock. While all of the students are busy answering their respective test paper, pure black helicopters is coming from above and make a landing at the school ground. After a few seconds, a young man with a rayban aviator shades comes out from the helicopter and walk through the entrance.

_In the classroom…_

_-Riiinggg-_

The bell ring and a sophisticated looking woman stand in front and spoke up. "Pass the exam; in the count of three all papers infront.1...2...3..."

All of the pupils pass the papers then the teacher collects it all then leaves the room.

"Wow. First day of school, we're load of projects, assignments and some surprise long exams? What a ridiculous school!"Mikan says to her beloved best friend but she heard no response. It was somewhat expected to her.

"Neh, Hotaru-chan, what are you gonna do now? It's free time. Want to grab a bite?" Mikan says cheerfully.

"Iie, I'm gonna look for the library, research laboratory and computer lab. I'm busy, go to the cafeteria all by yourself." Hotaru says coldly.

While Mikan was walking along the corridor, she noticed that the floor, walls and ceiling are not ordinary. The floor is dirty white granite and is polish neatly. The wall is painted pure white and has a golden lining and some shimmering stones around. The ceiling is neatly painted by light yellow and brown lining with some elegant chandelier hanging. While our dear brunette is walking, she saw a big door. She twisted the door knob and enters inside. She saw many men in a whole white chef uniform with matching big white hat that is walking all over the area. The 2 buffet tables are complete with different cuisine from different country. The first buffet table is full of delicious food. Every tray has a cute little flag representing the country it comes from. The 2nd buffet table is for the desserts, cakes and other beverages. It has a chocolate fountain at the center and different cupcakes, cookies and juices on the side. Many vending machines are lined up on the corner of the room.

Mikan get her wallet and find for something cheap. She gets 10 rabbits (a/n: rabbit is the money in Alice University) and buy an ice cream. After getting her food, she immediately leaves the place. She decided to walk along the school ground. While walking, she saw a cute little boy that is playing some mud. She pats the small boy's head and smile to him. The little boy smile back and run. Mikan tried to catch the kid but the kid just tripped. When Mikan is about to help the boy, she saw four bishounens that are standing there and the leader of the gang is showing dark aura.

"Gomene" the little boy says. He apologizes because the mud from his hand are now scattered at the shoe of the crimson-eyed young man.

"Gomene? That's all? You stupid little kid! Do you know how much is this?!" the crimson-eyed says roughly. He is about to kick the kid but Mikan block and says, "Neh, he's just a kid and besides he already says sorry."

"Huh? If everything can be ok by saying sorry, how come they invented laws and jails?" The crimson-eyed lad says coldly.

"So, what do you want him to do?" Mikan said and raised an eyebrow.

"I will forget what happen if." The crimson-eyed lad said then smirked.

"If?"Mikan questioned.

"If you lick on my shoes." The crimson-eyed says and looks at her 3 other companion.

Mikan bow her head and the crimson-eyed lad smirk and after a few seconds, Mikan just give him a strong upper cut making him collapsed at his position and his other companion has surprised look at their face and laughed after that.

"Next time, don't pick a fight with someone smaller then you; you look like a looser at that." Mikan says coolly and drag the little boy out of the place.

The crimson-eyed lad touches her jaw and shouts "Who the hell is that stupid girl! I will show her who Natsume Hyuuga is."

The other member just laughed and says

"Wow. Natsume, your face was priceless at that time." Kyo says at the middle of his laughter.

"Shut up will you. I'm totally piss-off now." Natsume says and give Kyo a deathly just sweat dropped and help Natsume to get up. All of them now are walking as if nothing happen.

A/N: Aiya! At last its finish. We know that it's kinda like Boys Over flower but believe us it is not. There will be 3 pairings here but of course, Natsume and Mikan are the leads. Miku-ru is the combine name for MIKAN and HOTARU. We referred ourselves as Mikan and Hotaru because some traits of them are like us. Hope you enjoy the first chapter. Leave comments and suggestion. Onegai? Ja ne! :)


End file.
